


[Podfic] Pomegranate Seeds

by nickelmountain



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: halfamoon, Gen, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Violence against women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/pseuds/nickelmountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily Prentiss had grown up in places where men hurt women: Saudi Arabia, Romania, the United States.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Pomegranate Seeds

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pomegranate Seeds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349) by [bessemerprocess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess). 



[](http://s1195.beta.photobucket.com/user/nickelmountain/media/PomegranateSeedscover_zps3497640a.jpg.html)

**Length:** 00:06:08  


**Download:** [mp3](http://www.box.com/s/ub6dtgqgxgn0nz5xyplv) || [m4b](https://www.box.com/s/ghqgqhrfbarwd7kr2anx)

_Streaming available through mp3 link._

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology II](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/288704.html) at [halfamoon](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/).


End file.
